1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of heat transfer and, more specifically, to an apparatus for and method of cooling an ultramobile device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Haven shrunken to a size of 2-3 business cards, an ultramobile device has also become versatile enough for web browsing, instant messaging, texting, e-mailing, voice telephony, listening to music, or watching streaming video.
However, power requirements will continue to increase as sophisticated users demand even more functionality from the ultramobile device. Consequently, the necessity of packing denser electronic components in closer proximity will generate more heat during operation of the ultramobile device.
A device failure rate doubles for each rise of 10 degrees Centigrade in junction temperature of the device. In order to avoid degrading best-case performance or compromising long-term reliability, heat dissipation for the ultramobile device should be improved.
However, a cooling solution should not occupy unreasonable space or incur disproportionate weight. Just as importantly, the cooling solution should not burden the battery excessively. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for and a method of cooling the ultramobile device effectively.